


u got games on ur phone bro

by GhostTEETH



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTEETH/pseuds/GhostTEETH
Summary: How to piss off your man: play games on phone
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 40





	u got games on ur phone bro

**Author's Note:**

> While on call with a pal, pissing off your mans by playing on your phone was mentioned.  
> I knew what I had to do.

Gordon was talking about… something. Again. Something long and boring and uninteresting. Benrey had stopped paying attention. Again. It was probably something to do with Benrey eating plastic, or demanding credentials from the Best Buy clerk (but who the fuck else is going to check for his credentials? huh? fuckin stupid dumbass feetman, gordon dumbassman out here not knowing how to have a passport.), or acting a damn fool in public. (If Benrey was not supposed to bathe in the water, why did they have a bird bath in the mall? checkmate.)

Benrey rolled their eyes, leaning back, staring at Gordon. Then, they saw Gordon’s phone on the table. Gordon didn’t let them use his phone. And it was there. Right there! On the table! Within reach!

Gordon’s phone gordon’s phone gordon’s phone boyfriend phone right there very epic very pogchamp boyfriend phone right there play on phone play yes on the phone-

“yo.”

“What?” Gordon snapped.

“you got games on your phone bro?”

Gordon paused and stared at Benrey. “What… what are you- What does this have to do with anything?” Gordon stammered, his rage thrown off once again by Benrey’s bullshit.

“you got games on your phone? games on the phone? benrey play game on phone? games for your best bro benrey?” Benrey said, reaching their grubby paws out for Gordon’s phone, giving him their best uwus, best Benrey uwus only for Gordon Freeman.

There was silence, except for Gordon trying, and failing, to figure out how to respond. Benrey continued to hold their hands out, waiting for the phone to be placed into their hands. Eventually, Gordon shook his head and stood back, crossing his arms. “Benrey. You need to listen. You know how I buy food every week? For both of us? That is for both of us. For the whole week. Not just for you, for one day.”

Benrey grabbed Gordon’s phone, unlocking it and pulling up the list of Gordon’s apps. “yooooo you got candy crush bro.” They immediately opened it up.

“What.”

Benrey rolled their eyes and stared back at Gordon. “you got candy crush on your phone, gordon dumbassman, mister phd from MIT or whatever. candy crush for best pal benrey. not even at a good level. cringe. not pog.”

Gordon sat down on the chair across from the couch, pressing his fingers to his temples.

“Benrey.”

“yea yea no food for benrey got it, now hush.”

With a heavy flop, Gordon sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The battle was lost. He had given up.

He’d just have to buy more food.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hilarious side note but apparently Half-Life Full Life Consequences has its own tag and im losing my shit over that


End file.
